weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Blood Sword
The Demon Blood Sword is a strange rare weapon that can give users some powers, along with red eyes, pale skin, and superhuman strength. However, it was very different than the one from Adventure Time as there are more than 1 Demon Blood Swords. The power can be transferred to other melee weapons to create a Demon Blood Kunai, and a Demon Blood Warhammer. Demon Blood Power's imbued into the user's soul The power can also be imbued into the user's soul to recieve the power, but they will not have red eyes and pale skin. But there are some Advantages and Disadvantages. Advantages * The User's descendants will inherit this power. * The User will never have problems losing their demon blood powers, so they wouldn't have to use a Demon Blood weapon. * The User can resist the Demonic Possession, as well as the soul stealing with their full strength * The User can transform into their Demonic form, which appears to resemble the Lich King (from World of Warcraft), but darker and the eyes are red, boosting their powers by 60% * The user can buy the Permanent Holy resistance potion to remove the disadvantages, or even wear the Pure Amulet to prevent you from getting harmed by holy objects. Disadvantages * The User will have to avoid getting touched by a cross, or holy water as it will hurt the user. * The User will have to avoid holy objects as it would weaken the user. Powers that can be given to the user * Flaming Sword Beam: '''The user can shoot flaming beams from their Demon Blood Sword. Which can scorch your skin. * '''Fireball: '''The user can shoot a Fireball from their left hand (or right hand if they are left handed) * '''Fire Manipulation: Yep, they can Manipulate fire and use it to harm other people. * Fire Element: '''This sword gives the user the power of fire and can burn anything they desire. * '''Complete Fire Resistance: The users are completely resistant to Fire, which they cannot get burned by another user of the weapon, and they can't be burned by anything. * Prediction: The user will recieve a headache upon predicting but it would last for 4 seconds. * Fire Absorption: The user can absorb fire when hit. * Fire-Type Creature spawning: They can be spawned to assist the user for 30 minutes. They can range from Fire-Golem, Phoenix, etc. However, the user can only spawn one. * Demon Blood Rasengan (Small Demon Blood weapons only): It can be used to harm enemies with it. But it's only available for those who owns Demon Blood Mace, Kunai, dagger, etc. * Demonic Form: Read the Advantages. Add more List of Demon Blood Sword Users * [[Finn the Human|'Finn the Human']]' '(New User, who owns only 1, until he later imbues the powers into his soul. Later after that, he brought the Permanent Holy Resistance Potion for himself and drinks it. He is around there trolling Hades) * [[MamaLuigi22|'MamaLuigi22]] (smuggles them, as well as owning a personal one) * [[Malleo|Malleo']] * [[Weegee|'Weegee']] * [[Agent 719|'Agent 719']] (Until he imbues the power into him as well as using the Holy resistance potion on himself.) * Some people Category:Weapons